A lovestory like in a movie
by blubachat2
Summary: Is there a place for true love in this world? Two lovers try to love each other even when million miles, literally spoken, keep them apart. . . . The rest would give away the tension.


Disclaimer: JAG (Character and Story) belong to DPB, CBS and PARAMOUNT. I am merely borrowing them for my writing and (hopefully) your reading pleasure.

**A LOVESTORY LIKE IN A MOVIE**

At the beach

Chesapeake Bay

0345 ZULU

Hand in hand to lovers walked along the beach.

They only had one night.

Real life didn't have regard on love. Their love wasn't meant to be, not now. Hopefully in the future, one day, circumstances would allow them to be together , out in the open, for everybody to see. Until then they only had this night and they always would cherish the memory of tonight.

Tomorrow everything was over but not their love. Love survived everything, they said.

Both lovers hoped that this saying was right.

He has bought her a small diamond ring, it was meant to be a promise ring, to seal their the promise they gave to each other . There love was too young, too fresh not ready yet for the important lifelong promise. One day he would ask her to marry him, one day. Until then she would wear his promise ring. When she was far away on the other end of the world she would have something to remember him by and their love.

Both stopped their walk along the beach. He took her into his arms, he wanted nothing more then to hold her and never let her go. But he had to. Tomorrow he had to let her go.

The ocean sang softly their song, a melody of love.

The stars and the ocean were witnesses as they gave each other the promise of eternal love.

The next morning

Harms Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.c.

1400 ZULU

As Harm awoke the next morning he was alone in his bed.

She was gone.

Her scent lingered in the air, he found a shirt she had left behind, a photo of both of them stood on his nightstand and she had written I LOVE YOU with lipstick on the mirror in the bathroom.

That was what was left of her.

But she was gone.

Harm sat up and took the framed photo from his nightstand.

"Beautiful, I know that we had to say goodbye, but I didn't knew that you would take my heart away with you" Harm whispered as he looked at her smiling face on the photo. Tears were filling his eyes.

He was alone because she was gone.

2 years later

JAG-HQ

Falls Church/ Virginia

1500 ZULU

When Harm sorted through his mail he found a small envelope, without return adress. He opened the envelope and a ring fell out, Megs ring, the promise ring he had given her two years ago.

He found a letter in the envelope too.

"Dear Harm, I am sorry, I can't wait anymore. Two years, two lonely years are too long for our love. I know you have never broken a promise, but I can't wait. No call, no letter, nothing - I am sorry, I know there are two sides to everything and I should have written you a letter or two in the past but now I want to finish my past and start anew. I am sorry for causing so much pain. Wake up, Harm this was never going to work, I am sorry. Love doesn't work that way. Meg"

He let go of the letter, his hands sinking into his lap. His eyes shimmering with tears. It was over, Meg had made clear that she didn't want to wait any longer. That she couldn't wait two more years. She didn't want their future.

But what, if he decided, he wouldn't want to wait any longer. What if he wanted to marry her now?

Harm had to find her. He had to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted to marry her now. That he couldn't wait anymore, too.

He got up and walked over to the window, looking outside, looking at nothing in general, just thinking.

He had been stupid to believe that this beautiful woman would wait for eternity.

Harm had to tell her in person that he couldn't wait too, that he wanted the whole package he had promised her, now.

"Meg, I love you" he whispered.

Harm knew she wouldn't hear him, but he had to voice the words. He had to say them out loud, he wanted nothing more then to yell it from the rooftops.

"Who are you talking to?" a voice from the doorstep asked him.

Harm turned to look at his partner of two years.

"Oh hi Mac" Harm said.

"Who are you talking too?" Mac repeated her question.

"I wasn't talking, just dreaming" he admitted.

"Of your favourite tomcat?" Mac teased him.

"Yeah" he tried to laugh but it didn't work.

"What's wrong partner?"

"Nothing. Could you leave me alone" Harm nearly begged.

Mac sensed that something was really wrong. But she knew that she couldn't force her partner to tell her what was wrong.

"Harm" Mac started.

"Please."

"You know where to find me" she said and left the room quietly.

Meg Austins Apartment

Seattle/ Washington

Meg laid awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep.

Harm would have received his ring by now. She knew he wouldn't understand her. But one day he would.

Everyone had a right of happiness even she had this right. She couldn't spend her days waiting for him to fullfill his promise. Meg wanted to live again. Even if it hurt too much, she had to.

That was the way love worked.

The next evening

Harms Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.c.

0600 ZULU

Harm sat on his couch in his livingroom, a bottle of beer in his hand, two empty bottles on the coffee table in front of him, framed of two empty bottles, he had set up the picture of his Meg.

"I love you" Harm said to the picture and took another sip of his beer.

Harm had lost the woman he loved more then life itself, the woman he loved with his heart and soul.

It was worthless to tell her that he loved her. He didn't know where to find her.

Harm would give up fighting for her love before he had even started.

His mind faded into the past, he was revolving in memories.

An angel had been sent to me, but what did I do? Scare her away! My angel left me again, because I've been the greatest fool!

He remembered every detail about her - silky, blonde hair, sparkling saphire blue eyes, rosy lips that could turn into a smile that would light up the whole room, the whole block, the whole world.

Sitting there, he smiled to himself, gently touching the picture, tracing her features gently.

"I love you Meg. Why couldn't you have waited a while longer? I haven't asked for eternity" he said to the picture.

Maybe he would never get an answer.

Two weeks later

bullpen

JAG-HQ

Falls Church/Virginia

1400 ZULU

As Harm walked into the bullpen, everyone could see that he had changed. He didn't look like the arrogant flyboy he had always been anymore, he now was a man with a broken heart. And he had a hangover.

Too much beer.

Too many sleepless nights.

Too much of everything except love.

Harm wanted nothing more than to shut everyone out, he wanted to torture himself by the pain of his broken heart. Loving the most beautiful woman in the world and then loosing her to his own stupidity hurt him. It hurt him more then any pain he had felt in his life before. Even giving up flying or losing his father hadn't been this painful.

"Commander Rabb, my office, now" the Admiral barked through the bullpen.

To Harm the loud voice of the Admiral sounded like an orchestra. Fliniching at the sound of his superiour's voice he got up and went to the Adimral's office.

Admiral Chegwidden#s office

Staring right ahead, Harm stood at attention in the Admiral's office.

Leafing through some papers and singing them, he looed up:"At ease" the Admiral finally said.

On the outside he still was a by the book Commander in the USN but deep inside, his heart was crying. The wound would never heal.

"Care to explain what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sir."

"You can tell that your grandmother."

"Sir" Harm started.

"You look like hell Commander. What's your problem?"

Harm was silent for a moment. Should he tell the Admiral the truth? hould he tell him that the woman he loved more than life itself left him? Considereing his options, he finally said:"Sir, I'd like to request some time of personal leave"

"Request denied."

"Sir" Harm said.

"Why do you need it?"

"To sort through my personal life. Admiral, I need two weeks" Harm told him.

"Three, I see you in three weeks and then I hope you won't smell like a pub again. Dismissed" he said.

"Thanks Sir, Aye Aye Sir."

With that Harm left the Admiral's office.

Harm knew that he needed help to find the woman of his dreams and that he only could ask his friend Clayton Webb for help.

On the road

Harm's car

Virginia

One hand at the steering wheel, with the other holding his cellphone to his ear, Harm tried to reach Clayton Webb, the only one who would be able to help him finding his one true love.

But he didn't reach Clayton Webb, instead he left a message on his mailbox and drove home.

Harm hoped that Clayton Webb would contact him very soon.

And that he did.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

1800 ZULU

Harm did what he had been doing for weeks, sitting on his couch, thinking, looking at photos, old photos, photos of his past, of a happy life.

Harm had been a happy man back these days- he had had a lot of dreams - dreams of a house with a white picket fence, a dog, a wonderful wife who he loved more then life itself and terrific children.

And now his dreams were gone.

His mind drifted back to all the wonderful memories the photos brought up again. He would never forget the day he fell in love with Meg.

They had been partners for nearly a year. Then Meg had to leave. She had received orders to report to JAG Naples.

Harm had met his new partner, Mac, at a very romantic place - the white house rose garden. But there never flew sparks between them. Harm's heart was far away. It was with the beautiful woman he loved more than life itself, it was with Meg.

A knock at his door interrupted his train of thoughts.

"It's open" he simply said, full knowing that it could only be Clayton Webb.

And Harm was right.

A second later Clayton Webb entered his apartment.

"You need me" Webb just said.

"Sit down."

Clayton Webb sat down and looked at Harm who still stared at the photos.

"A beauftiful woman" Webb stated.

"I love her. We decided to marry when she would be back – and now, I only got the ring I gave her the day she left."

"Then go to her."

"I don't know where she is. You have to find her for me."

"Like I have nothing else to do" Webb stated.

"I need her. I thought we could make it – and I'm not willing to give her up yet – but I need your help to find her. Clayton, please. I wouldn't ask if I found her on my own" Harm begged.

Clayton Webb was silent. He looked at Harm. This man clearly was in love. He knew how he felt. And he knew that he was supposed to help him. Even he had been in love, he knew how it felt to lose the love of his life.

"Is there something you can tell me?" Webb finally asked.

"Not much. Two years ago Meg had to report to Naples, six months later she had left Italy. And then two weeks ago I have received this letter" Harm gave him the letter and the envelope.

Clayton Webb looked at both. What he had and knew was nearly nothing.

"I'll see what I can do. But I won't promise anything" Webb said.

"That's better then nothing. Thank you."

"We haven't found her yet."

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

0530 ZULU

That night Harm couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her, Meg. He could see her smile, he could hear her laugh. God, he missed her. Missed her so much, that it hurt.

Sitting up, he wiped away his tears and took a framed picture of the both of them from his nightstand. A picture and memories - that was everything, left of his Meg.

"Meg where are you? I love you! I never stopped loving you and I wanted to ask you to marry me" he said into the silence of his empty apartment.

A second later the glass was covered with teardrops. Harm cried for his Meg, the woman he had wanted most

8 days later

Above the clouds

In an aircraft

Harm had gotten word from Clayton Webb that Meg was now living at the westcoast. Webb had bought him a ticket and drove him to the airport. Now Harm was on his way to Seattle.

He had the promise ring in his pocket. He hoped that he could give it back to her, that she would agree to become his wife. Harm would wear his dress whites, a single red rose in his hand, bending to kneel in front of her, he would propose.

Harm didn't sleep much in the last weeks. He just wanted to close his eyes for a second but then he fell in a deep slumber.

He dreamt of a wonderful future - a future together with Meg.

In his dreams they were back at their beach - both had always called Chesapeake Bay their beach. It was their place. They had spent their free time together there, they had laid together in the sand, enjoying each others company, having a picknick, going swimming or making love.

It was the place where he had given her the ring.

It was their place.

2 hours later

Meg's office

Seattle/Washington

Meg gave up working as a JAG lawyer and now served the NAVY as a computer specialist as she did before.

Meg was rapidly typing at her laptop and didn't notice the person standing at the door looking at her.

Harm observed Meg. She had changed a lot.

Her hair had grown longer and she was smaller then she had been two years ago.

She was now a Lieutenant Commander.

"Hello Commander Austin" Harm greeted her.

Meg was surprised to hear his voice. She knew it was him even without looking up. What is he doing here? How had he found me? . .I am . He has . . .

Meg was confused. What should she say and do?

"How are you?" Harm asked.

Finally Meg looked up.

Harm leaned at the doorframe, wearing jeans and a button-down shirt and his famous flyboy-grin.

"Geez, come in an close the door. I dont want anyone to hear what you have to say" she said.

"Why?" Harm asked but did what she had requested.

"Don't ask. So what do you want?"

"Just talking" Harm lied.

She knew why he was here. He wanted her back in his life.

"Meg, since when are you Lieutenant Commander?" Realizing fast, that she wasn't too happy to see him again, he chose to switch to safe topics and asked about her career.

Meg was silent for a moment, she didn't answered right after he had asked her.

"It's been a while" she then said.

"How long?"

"I don't know. Just a while."

"I still remember my last promotion. You have been there and you gave me a hug and a kiss" Harm smiled as he remembered the moment which had nearly knocked him out of his socks.

"I know."

"Maybe I should return the favour, two times. Because you have had two promotions."

"Red light Commander" Meg warned him.

"Red light? Meg? Traffic signals between lovers?"

"We aren't lovers anymore. You have your ring back. I send it back two weeks ago but I should have done it two years ago. Our love was never meant to be" she stated and turned away from him, refusing to meet his gaze.

For the two of them it was really hard.

Harm wanted nothing more then to have the love of his life back in his life. Listening to her, he felt like somebody had hit him, white hot pain cursed through his body, knocking the breath out of him.

Meg fought back the urge to cry.

"Commander Rabb, I would appreciate it when you fly back to D.C. and forget that I have ever existed" Meg said without turning around.

"Meg" Harm started.

"It's Lieutenant Commander Austin now" she interrupted him.

"I love you" Harm said then, hoping she would realize how much he meant it.

Meg bit her lower lip to prevent from crying.

His words were too much for her. She had longed to hear them every time she had starred at the promise ring on her finger.

Apruptly she stood up, gathered her belongings and rushed past Harm.

Megs car

Seattle/Washington

10 minutes later

Meg sat in her car, tears streaming down her face.

Why couldn't he stay back in D.C. Why did he come here?

Meg had thought that after she sending the ring back it would be easier to forget him. And now he was back in her life. Again.

Oh, yes she loved him, she never stopped loving him.

But with him far away in D.C. and afraid of making a commitment what was this for a future? She would be old and grey before he was finally ready to ask her to marry him.

Two years ago he had sealed his promise to marry her with a ring, it had been romantic and back then she had looked forward to the day he would propose. It seemed to be enough reassurance for her, but now, looking back at these days, it wasn't. This wasn't about the right time. This was about promises to keep and descisions.

Meg had made the decision to end it before it hurt too much.

As her tears finally subsided, Meg started the engine and drove towards her empty apartment like she had done the last two years.

Meg Austin's Apartment

Seattle/ Washington

2 hours later

The memories of her past, together with Harm were wonderful but didn't keep her warm at night. Meg didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted to have a life after two years of waiting. She didn't know if he would be ever able to ask her and she was sick of waiting.

Finally she had been able to close this chapter of her life and then he entered her life again, saying that he loved her, never stopped loving her.

In front of Meg's Apartment

Harm pulled up and got out of the car. It was as if it wasn't him who was there, but merely a shadow of him. As if someone was here moving him because suddenly he found himself in her apartment not

knowing how he had got there.

Meg's Apartment

There was a knock at Meg's door and when she opened it she saw Harm on her doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Meg was surprised and shocked to see him outside her door.

"Meg, we have to talk. Please, you owe me that much" Harm said.

"I owe you nothing."

On the other hand Meg knew she had to make him understand what she had felt the last two years.

"Come in" she then changed her mind.

Harm walked past Meg into her apartment. As he looked around it he realized that a place like this could have been his home for two years if he hadn't been this stupid.

Both sat down on the couch.

"Start talking. I give you 10 minutes and then you are out of my life forever" Meg said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I hope I can change your mind. Meg I need you, I love you" Harm simply said.

"Oh, you think you just walk back in my life after years and say I love you and everything is fine again?" Meg asked, her voice full of sarcasm.

"No. But I want our relationship be what it had been back in Washington" Harm told her.

"Harm, I have a new life. One which doesn't include you."

"You have been wearing my ring the last two years."

"We haven't been engaged. And the ring you gave me obviously never meant anything, otherwise you would have made good on your promise. Besides, I haven't been wearing it anyway." she lied.

Harm looked down on her hands, he could see that on the ringfinger in her left hand had been a ring until a little while ago.

"You are lying" he stated.

"Who cares?"

"I care because I love you. Please Meg, make me understand your decision" Harm said hopefully.

Meg sighed, she stood up and walked over to the window. Facing the window she watched the rain pouring down, disappearing in the darkness.

"I don't know if you will understand it. You haven't felt the pain I have felt. I have waited two years. Two years I longed this damned ring to become more than it was, more than just words – but nothing ever happened. Harm I am sick of waiting for you to realize it. I was sick of waiting and hoping that one day you would knock at my door, you would come in tell me that you love me."

"Meg, I am sorry for hurting you this way" he said and got up and moving towards her, he tried to close the physical distance between them.

"NO, you stay there" she said and held up her hand to stop him.

"Ok."

They stood in her livingroom, Meg at the window, Harm at the couch, facing each other, waiting for the other to say a word.

"Why?" Meg finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me why are you here."

"Because I love you."

"It's not that easy."

"Love is never easy. Meg, two years ago you moved away from D.C. and me. I gave you this ring at Chesapeake Bay. It was my promise to you that when we see each other again I would ask you to marry me."

"That was two years ago."

"Two years didn't change the way I feel for you." Harm stated.

"And now I'm supposed to believe you, falling in your arms, happily ever after?"

"Did I ever break a promise? No. Meg, I mean what I say. I am a man of honor. I wouldn't ever give a promise and not making good on it. Taking a promise back is something I would never do and haven't done. Am I right?"

Harm walked behind her and wrapped his arms around Meg's waist.

"Right" Meg said in a voice stating that she clearly did not believe that.

"I haven't," Harm insisted before leaning forward to kiss the back of Meg's neck.

Meg closed her eyes at the sensation of Harm's tender kisses on the back of her neck, memories resuffacing, she slightly ducked her head.

Harm inhaled deeply, catching the combined scent of Meg's perfume, his cologne, and her own feminine scent, the blood began to pound in his ears and rush through his veins.

Meg suddenly turned in Harm's embrace so that she was facing him, and before he could think, move, or breathe, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him close to her, and captured his lips in a long, passionate, sizzling kiss. Harm didn't hesitate to meet the tidal wave of raw need and passion that Meg's kiss was igniting in him. Their tongues dueled as the kiss grew more intense. When the need for oxygen finally forced them apart, Harm drew back just enough to take Meg's head in his hands gently. Her eyes were still closed, and Harm tilted his head down to place light kisses on first one eyelid, then the other. When he lifted his head again, she opened her eyes, and all he could see there was love and desire, the same love and desire which had been there two years ago.

He gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you, Megan Rose Austin."

Meg shivered at Harm's touch, it felt so wonderful.

Her body responded quickly to his caresses, ached for the feel of him

The next morning

Meg's Apartment

Seattle/Washington

The early morning sun trickled through the parted blinds and for a moment Meg forgot where she was. She forgot whose strong arms encircled her from below, but then it came all rushing back to her.

Last night had been wonderful. After long hours of lovemaking and sleeping and making love again, they both had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

And now? Meg didn't know what she was supposed to feel. Having him back, back in her arms, back in her life - wasn't that what she had wished for for the last two years?

She wanted to be angry with him.

She wanted to hate him.

she wanted to finally throw him out of her apartment and her life, forever.

But she couldn't. She had given in to his charm so easily and now?

Before Meg could think about it a bit more Harm woke up.

"Morning beautiful" Harm greeted her and leaned over to kiss her.

"No" Meg stopped him before he could finish his task.

"What's wrong?" Harm asked concerned.

"Did you mean it? Last night, I mean."

"Yes" Harm answered without hesitation.

Meg thought about her options. She wanted nothing more than to wake up in his arms every morning untild eath would them part but was he really ready for this commitment? If he was she would become his wife.

But still she was unsure about his true feelings towards her.

"Harm I" Meg started but stopped before she could finish her thought.

"It didn't mean anything to you" he assumed.

Meg didn't want me back in her. It was only a one-night-stand.

"No. Harm I love you. Like I have told you yesterday I have dreamt of this moment since two years. I am only afraid that it didn't mean anything for you or that I have to wait two more years until the next time."

"You don't have to be afraid. I love you. Never doubt my love for you."

Harm propped his head up on his elbow, with his other hand he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, the whole time gazing in her eyes.

"Meg, I have been a fool in the past. I have given you the ring and let you walk away. During the last weeks, after I got it back I have had a lot of time to think about it. Do you know what I should have done in the past?" he asked.

"No."

"I shouldn't have given you the ring" Harm said.

Disappointment struck her face.

Harm realized that she had misunderstood his words.

Meg turned her head away from him. She didn't want to start crying and she couldn't look him into his eyes.

Harm put his hand under her chin and forced her to turn her head around again and look at him.

"I should have asked you to marry me or better drag you to the nearest church and made you my wife" he finished.

"But you haven't" Meg stated.

"I haven't yet."

"But?" Meg asked.

It was more then she could hope for.

"Not yet. When I am going to ask you I want it to be special" Harm told her.

"Every moment is special when I am with you."

"Tonight you dress up nicely. Do you still have the red dress?"

"Yeah, why?" Meg asked.

"Don't ask. Wear it for me, tonight."

"I will."

5 hours later

Meg's office

Seattle/Washington

Meg sat at her desk in her office, she couldn't concentrate on her work today.

Her thoughts travelled back to last night and this morning.

It was as if all her dreams would come true.

Today she had woken up in the arms of the one who loved her.

Meg was sure that now no matter what happened they would never be alone again, never be apart again. Harm had made clear that he would ask her to marry him, tonight.

Harm had asked her to wear the red dress. The famous red dress had it all started, two and a half years ago she had worn it. She had a meeting with a detective and with the help of her womanliness she wanted to get the information Harm and she needed. After her meeting with the detective she had shown up at Harms doorstep.

She could still see his expression when he had seen her in this dress. She had thought he would be knocked out of his socks. At first Harm hadn't been able to formulate a complete sentence and then he blurted out everything.

This had been the moment their relationship had started.

In the evening

Meg's apartment

Seattle/Washington

Meg checked her appearance for the sixth time this evening. She wore the dress which was cut low at her back, her hair was pulled up and a black scowl draped over her shoulder.

Now she was standing at her window, waiting for him to arrive. Meg knew he would be late, he was always late, he would even be late at his own wedding day.

But then it knocked at her door.

This couldn't be Harm she thought, but as she opened the door she was surprised to see him standing there, wearing a tuxedo, carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"You look breathtaking" Harm said.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Meg said.

"Those are for you" Harm gave her the roses.

"They are beautiful."

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady" Harm whispered and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"I put them in a vase and then we can go" Meg said.

Later that evening

Seaside restaurant

Seattle/Washington

Harm and Meg enjoyed being together.

Both sitting at the table, eating, talking, laughing, enjoying each others company.

At the moment Harm was feeding Meg with icecream.

"I am glad you enjoy my company that much" Harm said and smiled his famous flyboysmile.

"Yeah, but it is a shame you aren't wearing your dress whites" Meg said.

"I thought even in a tuxedo I look sexy."

"Sure but their isn't nothing more sexy then a man wearing dress whites and gold wings."

"I thought they were overrated."

"No, never. I still remember what you have told me about them."

"And this would be?" Harm asked, fully knowing what she meant.

"Dress whites and gold wings can get you everywhere" Meg answered.

"There is only one place on earth I want to be" Harm stated.

"And that would be?"

"Forever in your heart."

Meg felt tears welling up in her eyes. This was so sweet, so romantic. God, she loved him so much.

"Don't cry babygirl."

"I try."

"Come on, let us take a walk under the stars."

After dinner

Harbor

Seattle/Washington

Harm and Meg walked hand in hand along the harbor.

Above them, stars were shining brightly.

The stars and the ocean would be the only witnesses at the most life changing moment for the two lovers like they had been the witness years ago when Harm had given Meg the promise that he would ask her one day to marry him.

Then Harm stopped turned around, looked at her and took her hand in his.

"Meg, I have something important to say" Harm started.

Meg looked at him and smiled. She knew what was coming next.

"Meg, no one matters more in my life or makes me feel like you make me feel inside and I've come far enough to know that there isn't anything worth more than love and not letting slip it through my fingers. And love is not a matter of pride. I love you so much. I can't stand the thought of not spending the rest of my life with you. The last two years have been like hell for me. You haven't been there. I have felt lonely. During this time I have realized that I don't want to spend any other day without you. Will you marry me?" Harm opened his right hand to reveal a beautiful

diamond ring.

Meg looked at him. Harm had said it. He had asked her.

"Of course I will marry you" she said, as a brilliant smile crept across her face.

He instantly swept her from her feet and spun her around in his arms. When he came to a stop he kissed her passionately before setting her back on her feet.

"Now" he said.

"Now?" Meg looked at him surprised.

"Yes, I love you so much. I can't wait any longer until you become my wife."

Some weeks later

Admiral Chegwidden's office

JAG-HQ

Falls Church/ Virginia

1500 ZULU

"Commander Rabb reported as ordered, Sir" Harm stood at attention in front of Admiral Chegwidden's desk.

"At ease Commander. Have you solved your problems yet?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good Dismissed."

"Aye Aye Sir."

As Harm turned around and was about to leave the room the Admiral noticed a small golden ring on his finger.

"Commander, does it mean what I think?" the Admiral's voice stopped Harm.

"What Sir?" Harm asked innocently, though he knew what the Admiral meant.

"The ring on your finger, the blond woman in the parking lot today."

"Oh this. That was my wife, Sir" Harm simply answered and left the Admiral's office.

THE END


End file.
